


do ur homework jesse

by stars_and_wishes



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Nonbinary Lake, Oneshot, Other, enjoy, pls i am not good at this i just got an idea and started rambling, there aren't enough jesslake fics here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_and_wishes/pseuds/stars_and_wishes
Summary: literally just some funny interactions i thought of while i was on a 4 hour roadtrip(pls the brainrot is getting to be too much) (also sorry it's kinda short)
Relationships: Jesse Cosay & Lake | Mirror Tulip, Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	do ur homework jesse

Lake sighed as they leaned back on the living room couch. The TV was on, nothing much on but the news. This couch was their permanent residence while Jesse was at school -- aside from occasional walks and helping Mrs. Cosay with household chores. 

They were just about half-asleep when the front door burst open. Lake perked up immediately, turned off the TV, and leaned over the back of the couch to greet Jesse. 

“Sooo, how was school?”

“Just like usual.” Jesse threw his backpack aside and plopped on the couch with Lake. 

They quirked an eyebrow, “Usual, huh. Then why do you look like that.”

“Wh- like what?”

“Your face, you’re not telling me something.” He looked uncomfortable and seemed preoccupied, something not everyone would notice behind his normal bright smile.

“....” They both sat in silence for a beat. 

“It’s.. my old friends, ever since I confronted them they’ve been messing with me. It’s not a huge deal, don’t worry- ”

“Do you want me to help kill them?” Lake balled up their fists and adopted a fighting stance.

“No! Violence doesn’t solve things! You can’t kill them!”

Lake pouted, “Not even a little?”

Jesse lightly chuckled, “No, not even a little.”

“Damn. But if you ever do need my help dealing with them, I’ll knock a fistful of chrome straight into their noses. No one treats Jesse Cosay like that without consequences.” They half-sarcastically snarled.

Jesse shook his head softly and they both laughed as he moved to lean on Lake’s shoulder, while they played with his hair until they both fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------

“Jesse! Jesse! I wanna show you something!” Nate bounded down the stairs holding a handheld device. He ran over to the living room to find his brother and Lake fast asleep on the couch.

He sighed and yelled to Mrs. Cosay in the other room, “Mom!! Jesse fell asleep on the couch again!”

A short pause later, she yelled back, “Jesse! Do your homework!!”

He jumped up at the voice, waking up a startled Lake as well. Nate playfully glared at his brother.

“Mom says do your homework.”

“C’monnnn, this is my cuddle time!” Jesse whined as he dramatically wrapped his arms around Lake, who was mildly surprised at first, but then returned the gesture. “I’ve been super tired lately, I deserve this.” He pouted as Lake nodded quickly.

“Fiiiine.” Nate frowned for a couple seconds, then excitedly bounced back to the original topic.

“Jesse look at what I made!” He showed him his game as Lake watched them both talk excitedly. They loved this family so much, and the Cosays loved Lake just as much. 

They stood up slowly and grabbed Jesse’s backpack.

“Come on you dork, let’s knock this homework out.”

Lake was met with groaning.

“Laaaake, you’re supposed to be my enabler, not my executioner!”

“Not today you doofus, I can’t hang out with you after school if you fail all your classes.” They took his hand and dragged him to his doom(homework).

**Author's Note:**

> (lake has no clue what anything in his homework means, but they like to feel like they’re helping.)


End file.
